


Цикл драбблов "Все счастливые семьи..."

by marinesku



Category: The Wire
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Кима/Черил</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. След

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кима/Черил

У нынешней Черил грудь больше на пару размеров, крупные соски с большими темными ареолами, полные плечи и заметно округлившиеся бедра. Когда Кима ловит себя на этом холодно-сравнивающем взгляде, ей становится тошно. Можно подумать, она любила в Черил только ее прежнее тело, но это не так. Совсем не так. Кима знает.  
У нынешней Черил другая улыбка, мягче взгляд, тоньше черты. У нее нежнее и осторожнее руки. Она научилась двигаться плавно, почти бесшумно, как большая кошка. Наверно, материнство ее украсило. Она светится изнутри. Когда Кима невольно стискивает зубы, видя, каким счастьем горят глаза Черил при взгляде на малыша, ей становится стыдно. Можно подумать, Кима эгоистично ревнует Черил к ребенку, но это не так. Не совсем так, поправляется Кима.  
Просто нынешняя Черил кажется ей чужой. Далекой, как никогда. Это больше не ее Черил, вот в чем беда. И можно было бы узнать друг друга заново, как выражаются сраные семейные психологи, Кима догадывается, что их проблема не уникальна. Но она не уверена, что хочет. Знакомиться с этой Черил.  
— Ты когда-нибудь злился из-за того, что вы больше... не можете быть просто вдвоем? — спрашивает она у МакНалти.  
Тот пожимает плечами, задумавшись на секунду, а потом смеется:  
— Мы женились по залету. Я даже не помню времени, когда мы с Еленой были только вдвоем.  
Иногда Кима чувствует себя обманутой. Наверно, Черил испытывает то же самое, но от этого только хуже.  
Черил разрывает поцелуй и замирает всем телом:  
— Подожди! Подожди!  
Кима хихикает, прикусывая ее за мочку уха, целует в шею и ямочку над ключицей, но Черил крутит головой и почти раздраженно отводит ее руки:  
— Да подожди же!.. Кричит? Мне показалось, кричит.  
— Нет, нет. Все тихо, — не выпускает ее из объятий Кима. — Тебе послышалось.  
Но Черил уже не здесь. Не с ней.  
— Я должна посмотреть, — говорит она и поднимается так поспешно, будто боится, что Кима станет удерживать ее насильно. — Я только проверю, все ли в порядке, и вернусь.  
— Конечно. — Кима садится на постели.  
— Извини. Просто я не смогу продолжить. Буду переживать, отвлекаться...  
— Все в порядке. Иди, — ровно отвечает Кима. На тумбочке рядом мерно посапывает радионяня.  
— Ерунда, — говорит на следующий день МакНалти. — Это как раз не проблема. Ты не представляешь, как быстро они вырастают. Она скоро привыкнет, успокоится, и все будет как раньше. Поверь мне.  
Но Кима качает головой. Нет. Как раньше уже не будет. Никогда.  
Она клеит девчонку в обычном баре. Смешно: иногда для этого достаточно спьяну показать жетон и пистолет в наплечной кобуре. У Кэрол — или Кэрин, или еще как-то, Кима не расслышала за музыкой — упругая задница, легкая вздернутая грудь и плоский живот. Она чем-то до странности похожа на Черил студенческих времен, и с ней пугающе хорошо. Салфетку с криво написанным телефоном Кима спускает в унитаз так быстро, словно та может вспыхнуть у нее в руках. Потому что если не сразу — то никогда. Поутру Киме до рвоты противно. И дело не в выпитом накануне виски.  
— Как ты с этим справляешься? — спрашивает она у МакНалти.  
— Я же тебя учил: звонишь, рассказываешь про секретную операцию и даешь мой номер для связи...  
— Я о другом, — качает головой Кима. — Как ты с этим живешь?  
МакНалти осекается и неожиданно серьезнеет.  
— Херово, как видишь, — невесело улыбается он.  
Черил — ироничная, умная, выдержанная Черил — теперь шипит, скандаля, как торговка из гетто. Шипит, потому что нельзя кричать, зло усмехается Кима: тише, ребенка разбудишь.  
— Когда мы с тобой приняли это решение...  
— Это ты приняла решение, — обрывает ее Кима. — А я молча согласилась. — Черил выглядит так, словно Кима окатила ее ледяной водой из шланга. — Потому что боялась тебя потерять.  
Лицо Черил искажается такой болью, что еще пару недель спустя Киме хочется нарваться где-нибудь на пулю. Чтобы было по справедливости. Но это по-детски глупо: желать себе болезни ради жалости, запутавшись и наворотив дел.  
Черил молча смотрит в окно, пока Кима собирает вещи, то и дело путая их футболки, джинсы, белье. Сумка не вмещает все. Книги рассыпаются из стопки, веревка оказывается слишком короткой. Багажник уже забит. Ей наплевать на весь этот хлам, но заставлять Черил вытаскивать на помойку напоминания о себе жестоко, и Кима зачищает квартиру от следов своего пребывания, как убийца место преступления.  
Перед выходом она устало опускается на диван. Черил все так же стоит у окна.  
— Прости, — говорит Кима.  
— И ты меня, — эхом отзывается Черил, поворачиваясь. — Я заботилась только о себе. И видела только то, что хотела увидеть.  
— Я тоже.  
— Просто я думала... — Черил обхватывает себя за локти, — я думала, мы будем любить друг друга любыми. Я думала, мы будем любить друг друга всю жизнь.  
Она неловко улыбается, и Кима опускает глаза. Между пальцами на кремовой коже дивана виден короткий штришок, оставленный маркером. Смазанная голубая точка.  
— Я тоже, — повторяет Кима. — Я думала, мы навсегда останемся молодыми и счастливыми.  
— А так не бывает, — кивает Черил.  
— Да.  
Кима машинально облизывает кончик пальца и трет пятнышко. Несколько движений — и оно постепенно исчезает.  
И только наклонившись совсем близко, все еще можно разглядеть едва заметный голубой след.


	2. Это не любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джимми/Елена

— Это не любовь. Это созависимость.  
Идиотскому слову научил Елену ее чертов психоаналитик, и теперь на все доводы МакНалти у нее один ответ.  
— Я слишком долго ждала, когда ты изменишься, — говорит она. — Слишком многое терпела, на что-то глупо надеясь. Я сама виновата в том, что позволила всему зайти так далеко. Но никогда не поздно разорвать порочный круг.  
Так говорят в фильмах. Звучит хорошо, холодно отмечает МакНалти, складно.  
Если не считать того, что порочным кругом она называет половину своей и его жизни и жизни их двоих детей.  
— Этого больше не повторится, — по инерции говорит он.  
— Разумеется. Потому что я с тобой развожусь. Подпиши бумаги, и начнем новую жизнь. Каждый свою. Полная свобода, Джимми, разве не этого ты всегда хотел?  
Новая жизнь. Каждому своя. Полная свобода.  
Звучит круто, кивает Джимми, просто отлично.  
Если не считать, что он не помнит времени, когда Елены не было рядом. Они познакомились в колледже, но сейчас ему кажется, что он знал ее всегда.  
— Ронда ничего для меня не значит, она всего лишь... — он осекается, потому что готовые сорваться слова кажутся циничными даже ему.  
Всего лишь... помощник прокурора? Удобный рычаг воздействия и средство для манипуляций? А секс с ней — только совмещение приятного с полезным?  
Елена словно ловит его мысли. Иногда МакНалти думает, что она видит его насквозь.  
— Только послушай себя, Джимми, — качает она головой. — Только послушай себя...  
— Прости.  
— Я развожусь не из-за Ронды. Не из-за коллег-патрульных, свидетельниц и потерпевших. Не из-за толпы шлюх в каждом баре по дороге от участка до дома. Ты размазывал меня ради женщин, которых даже не вспомнил бы наутро, но не это худшее.  
— А что? — спрашивает он вместо того, чтобы снова сказать: прости. Очередная ошибка.  
— Ты не поймешь. Просто подпиши бумаги.  
— Я не хочу. Я люблю тебя.  
— Это не любовь, Джимми. Это эгоизм.

Банк выразительно округляет глаза на отглаженный пиджак и чистые ботинки МакНалти и поднимает бровь. Но Джимми молчит, испытывая его терпение.  
— Свидание, — наконец не выдерживает Банк.  
— Угу.  
— И я ее знаю?  
— Угу.  
— Та блондинка из морга?  
— Банк, я извращенец, но не некрофил! — ржет МакНалти.  
— Все еще нет? Странно, я думал, трупы проституток в порту, с которыми ты так ебался, лишили тебя невинности... Это Биди, — утвердительно говорит Банк.  
— Биди? — удивляется МакНалти. — Нет. Это Елена. Мы, наверно, сойдемся снова, — улыбается он.  
Лицо Банка становится серьезным. Он отводит глаза.  
— Что? Что? — раздраженно спрашивает МакНалти.  
— Ничего, — нарочито беззаботно пожимает плечами Банк. — Буду рад за вас, если так.  
Все складывается как нельзя лучше. Блеск в глазах Елены говорит МакНалти все, они слишком хорошо друг друга чувствуют, как единый организм. И эта сладость предвкушения победы для Джимми — лучший наркотик.  
— Выглядишь роскошно.  
— И ты.  
Это похоже на спектакль: ресторан, бокалы, музыка — они будто не расставались и только старательно изображают первое свидание. Джимми заводит эта игра. Елену тоже.  
Они трахаются ночью как тогда, в кладовке кампуса, в страхе быть застуканными и выдворенными с позором, отчаянно и суматошно. Она снова его, Джимми уверен, и эта мысль захлестывает его волной оглушающей радости.  
Он так счастлив снова проснуться дома.  
— Тебе пора. — Она протягивает ему одежду так, словно он какой-нибудь обсосок из эскорта.  
— Что?  
— Мальчикам скоро в школу, не хочу, чтобы они застали тебя здесь. Не стоит давать им ложной надежды.  
Он хватает ее за руку, не позволяя закрыть дверь.  
— Ты все еще любишь меня. — Елена медленно мотает головой, не пытаясь освободиться. — Если это не любовь, то что?  
— Привычка? — говорит она.

Биди замечательная, с ней и ее ребятами МакНалти чувствует себя почти счастливым. Ему так не хочется повторять ошибок, он так боится срыва, что даже избегает встреч со всеми из своей прежней жизни — кроме, пожалуй, Банка.  
И Елены.  
Как-то он завозит Шона с Майклом после выходных, и она приглашает его на ужин. Ребята убегают наверх, и Джимми с Еленой остаются в гостиной вдвоем.  
— Знаешь, — она перебирает в руках салфетку, — я иногда вспоминаю, как мы жили. Нашу первую квартиру...  
МакНалти смеется.  
— О да. Вид на портовые склады и кроуглосуточная автомойка напротив.  
— А Пилс, сосед сверху? — Елена прыскает, и становится похожа на прежнюю девчонку из колледжа.  
— Спьяну он выкидывал свое имущество прямо из квартиры. Однажды я сидел на кухне, а мимо окна вниз пролетел велосипед.  
— Мамаша Барнс подобрала его, починила и возила продукты в корзинке у руля.  
Они сидят допоздна, вспоминая то одно, то другое. МакНалти накрывает кисть Елены своей, но она осторожно убирает руку.  
— Нет. Ты не понял, — она улыбается мягко. Вздыхает и пожимает плечами, немного неловко: — Просто так вышло, что вся моя молодость — это ты.  
— Брось, — говорит он. — Ты старушка еще хоть куда.  
Елена смеется и вдруг неожиданно берет его руку в ладони и прижимает к своей щеке.  
— Это просто тоска, понимаешь? — она закрывает глаза и не видит, как он кивает: понимаю. — Просто ностальгия.

— Иногда я думаю: это ведь был всего-навсего залет. Я тупо. Банально. Залетела, — говорит она, прислонившись к столбу на террасе. — Лопнувший дешевый презерватив — и жизнь наперекосяк.  
Ему хочется обнять ее колени и сидеть на еще не остывшей после заката лестнице.  
— Меня немного коробит, что ты называешь Шона гондоном. Он хоть и сорванец, но этого не заслужил.  
— Шут, — констатирует Елена без улыбки. — Не поступай с Биди так же, как со мной, пожалуйста. Она этого не заслужила.  
— Я знаю, — МакНалти все же опускается на ступеньки.  
Елена долго молчит, а он слишком пьян, чтобы снова извиняться и что-нибудь жалко обещать.  
— Я столько ненавидела тебя, столько ревновала, злилась, обижалась и обвиняла во всем. Но ты даже не представляешь, — говорит она, — как сильно я желаю тебе счастья.  
Он поднимает голову.  
— Ты плачешь? Не плачь из-за меня, я не стою.  
Он поднимается и обнимает ее. Прижимает к себе. Она не сопротивляется, и он снова вспоминает, как она хрупкая и маленькая в его руках.  
— Если бы мне дали жизнь заново, я поменял бы в ней все, — говорит он. — Все, кроме одного — тебя.  
Елена тихо освобождается от объятий и молча смотрит на него. МакНалти заправляет упавшую ей на глаза прядь за ухо:  
— Это не любовь, я помню.


	3. Никто не виноват

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Омар/Данте, Омар/Брендон

— И все равно, — Данте переворачивается на бок и вытягивается во весь рост, — с тех пор как они здесь, мне кажется, что в нашей в постели появился кто-то еще.  
Омар смеется и наклоняется за пачкой.  
— Девчонки отлично справляются сами. И я же сказал, что не интересуюсь женщинами. До сих пор не веришь? — он подмигивает Данте. — Сейчас перекурю и докажу тебе снова.  
Данте целует его в плечо.  
Омар щелкает зажигалкой, затягивается и выдувает длинную струю дыма к потолку.  
Данте упорно ревнует, но слова его заставляют Омара задуматься.  
Тоша и Кимми действительно нравятся ему — только не так, как опасается Данте. Они напоминают Омару себя. Не сегодняшнего, прежнего. Веселого и безбашенного, с чего-то решившего, что мир принадлежит ему и это навсегда.  
Того, каким он был до гибели Брендона.  
Нет, Омар не вспоминает его. Больно. И он уверен: надо идти дальше. Шаг за шагом. День за днем. Жалость к себе — признак слабости и задержка в пути. Остановка — смерть. А Омару надо жить. Хотя бы ради того, чтоб отомстить.  
Но как-то ночью он просыпается и видит на подушке напротив лицо Брендона. Его узкие скулы, пухлые губы, тонкий нос, копну рыжеватых волос. Наваждение длится всего долю секунды. Омар протягивает руку — и касается щеки Данте. Острая досада, видимо, написана на его лице.  
— Что? — вскидывается Данте. — Я что-то сделал не так?  
— Нет-нет, — успокаивает его Омар. — Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
Но горькое разочарование не дает ему уснуть до утра.  
Данте раздавлен, когда в перестрелке случайно убивает Тошу.  
Омар тоже полдня сидит на постели, не в силах выйти и взглянуть Кимми в глаза, потому что знает, каково ей. Он прижигает ладонь сигаретой, но разве боль от ожога сравнима с болью потери.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы оба вышли из дела, — говорит Омар им в дверях.  
Он уже обрек на смерть Брендона, а теперь причинил страдания Кимми. Это из-за него осталась лежать там, на горячем асфальте, Тоша. Хватит.  
— Это целиком моя вина.  
— Мне от этого не легче, — поднимает голову Кимми.  
Омар знает.  
Ночью он трахает Данте так нежно, как никогда до того.  
— Ты не виноват, — шепчет Омар. — Не виноват.  
Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе забыться. Кожа под его руками светлеет, черты Данте исчезают, Омар целует другие губы, гладит другое тело. Он едва не произносит другое имя.  
Данте долго смотрит на него после, а потом все же спрашивает:  
— Ты сейчас был со мной?  
— Не время для ревности, Данте, — качает головой Омар.  
Для ревности к тому, кого больше нет, всегда не время.  
Брендона никто не сможет заменить, повторяет себе Омар. Но в его жизни есть Данте.  
— Я с тобой, что бы ты ни решил, — обещает тот Омару. — Я не оставлю тебя одного.  
И Омар ему благодарен.  
В номере брата Музона Данте привязан к стулу. Сломанный нос, распухшие губы в крови, пара синяков на лице, отмечает Омар. Данте смотрит на него глазами побитой собаки.  
— Я держался, сколько мог, — хрипло говорит он.  
— Пойдем домой, — кивает Омар.  
Данте медленно ковыляет к дороге.  
— Прости меня. Пожалуйста.  
— Перестань. Садись в машину, — говорит Омар.  
Дома он вправляет Данте нос, вытирает кровь с его лица и, приподняв пальцами подбородок, обрабатывает прочую мелочь.  
По щекам Данте текут слезы, вряд ли от боли.  
— Я бы не испугался перестрелки. Ножа и даже биты в открытой драке. Я не боюсь смерти. Но когда ты привязан, — он передергивает плечами, — не знаешь, чего ждать, и понимаешь только одно: они пойдут на все, чтобы получить ответ, это... страшно.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Омар.  
Перед его глазами встает труп Брендона в морге. Омар болезненно морщится. Брендон мог избавить себя от страха и от мучений, но предпочел спасти Омару жизнь ценой своей чудовищной смерти.  
Омар не идет на ночь в спальню. Данте приходит к нему сам, садится на диван, осторожно касается его руки, но Омар отрицательно качает головой.  
— Такое не прощают, да?  
— Ты все сделал правильно, — говорит Омар. — Не вини себя.  
— Но я должен уйти. — Данте понимает. Он никогда не был тупым.  
— Это не ты должен уйти. Это я должен остаться. Один.  
Омар уже не помнит, так ли любил живого Брендона, как любит теперь воспоминание о нем. Но это воспоминание значит слишком много и занимает слишком большое место в его жизни, чтобы кто-то другой когда-нибудь мог получить Омара целиком.  
Никто не виноват.


End file.
